Contract
When the Changelings return from their tenure in Arcadia, they are fundamentally changed - able to influence, speak with, concepts and fundamental laws humans would think it impossible to do so with. Whether this is because the Changeling's eyes are opened, or because the Changeling's presence warps them just enough to be communicable is unknown - but Contracts are part of, and alter, reality. Often they are made with the promise of some element of servitude, or in exchange for something - said something can be concrete, like a lock of hair or a lump of gold, or abstract like innocence or the soul. These may get more intense or demanding for each increasing level of the Contract. Alternately, Changelings can be granted Contracts by the Fae, who can essentially use all of them at their whim. Each increasing level also uses successively more Glamour - though the wording, when possible, can be interpreted in any manner of ways to grant the Changeling the desired effect, all that is required is creativity. Contracts are made possible through Wyrd, and fuelled by Glamour - usually. Sometimes, through loopholes called a Catch, the Contract may be used without Glamour. This is always preferable to the use of Glamour, as the use of Glamour leaves behind a lingering feeling of magic, a Taint. This Taint is not sensed by any human, but is obvious to Privateers and the Fae, who constantly hunt the essence down - and high level powers, without the Catch, leave a very heavy Taint. Unless otherwise stated, all contracts are assumed to last up to twelve hours or until cancelled. Catches predicated on the occurrence of an event, such as catching another in an act or speaking to a certain person, can only be used for a single Catch per instance - after that, it must occur again for the Catch to be applicable once more (unless otherwise stated). Universal Contracts These Contracts are the only ones without restriction - they can be made with their respective objects or elements by all Changelings. As such, they are better understood than most other Contracts, and the most widely practiced. Board Long ago, a wise Changeling realised the tie between stratagem and war - and in forging a pact with the former, created elements related to games with the concept of play that could be figuratively - and thus, literally - applied to the latter. Contracts of Board apply to games - but what a game is, is up to interpretation. # The Honest Eye - Allows insight into whether the opponent is in anyway cheating at the current game. Catch: ''The Changeling has caught the opponent cheating before. # '''Knowing the Competition' - Gains a closer look into his opponent's methods and tactics for a single move. Catch: ''Have played against the opponent before. # '''The Living Game' - See any actual battle played out gain information on the combat, through the use of a game board to represent it - the pieces on the board move themselves, according to the real-world equivalents. Catch: ''Be in a sufficient position of superiority to the others playing the game that the knowledge is appropriate. # '''The Game Master's Table' - By using a game to represent a real exchange (e.g., a game of chess to represent a meeting between two factions), instructions can be provided to all represented individuals on the Changeling's "team". Catch: ''Have won a recent game against an opponent that legitimately tried to beat the Changeling on that same game board, in that game. # '''Cheater's Gambit' - By using a game to represent a real battle, the Changeling can cheat on the board game - and grant those the game pieces represent abilities and movements they otherwise could not have, making allies more powerful and rendering enemies unable to attack; essentially making their victory indeniable. Because this is such a powerful and reality-rending ability, its Taint is much larger than nearly any other, and can be felt for kilometres around if the Catch it not used. Catch: ''The game representing the battle has been played in the past with someone who has died in the last week. Dream All Changelings can, in the effort of harvesting Glamour, project themselves from reality into the dreams of another and have some small measure of influence - usually, what they as a person can see and touch. Contracts of the Dream, made with the essence of imagination itself, enhances this power greatly - and gives the Changeling insight into the dream-like world-between-worlds that is the Hedge. #'Pathfinder''' - The Changeling learns about the Hedge in their area, including its trails, vegetation, and routes. Catch: Cutting oneself with a Thorn from the Hedge. #'Forging the Dream' - The Changeling, by maintaining contact with a target's temple, may alter the target's dream in any way they choose. No catch. #'Phantasmal Bastion' - A suit of (invisible) armour is crafted, rendering the Changeling either immune or resistant to supernatural powers that are not contact-predicated. Catch: Having on one's person a token willingly given by another, who is genuinely regarded as an enemy. #'Dreamstep' - One may travel between the dreams of two individuals at will. Catch: Leaving a physical object of one's own making behind in the current dream each time. #'Cobble-Thought:' - Objects may be pulled from the dream and made manifest in reality; animate objects will be made without life. The object is phantasmal in nature, and thus while having the appearance and function of the real thing, will start to dissipate after eighteen hours and vanish in twenty-four. Catch: Wearing something the target regards as "sleeping gear". Entropy Some believe that loss to the Fae is inevitable - there is no hope, and thus the only course of worthy action is to cause as much trouble for the wretched Masters as one possible can. Aligning against Order and forged with Chaos, Entropy focuses on this trouble. # Babel's Curse - Prevents the target from communicating verbally for half an hour. Cannot be used on the same target more than once a day. Catch: ''Write and then tear the name of the target. # '''Sense the Inevitable Doom' - Grants an acute sense of when the next disaster will strike - but not what it will be. Catch: ''Consume a caffeinated beverage. # '''Gift of the Skald' - Grants a measure physical and mental resistance to allies. No catch. # Hero's Stand - Making the challenge of combat, a Changeling becomes better at combat against the challenged opponent during their next altercation. Catch: ''Stand atop a landmark. # '''The Center Cannot Hold' - Unravels the power of Wyrd, nullifying another Contract's ability. Catch: The Contract being nullified is directed at a target the Changeling is also targeting with a Contract. Hearth Hearth contracts are made with the concept of personal victory - usually found within one's own home. Unlike other Contracts, Hearth does not have any Catches - in fact, Hearth has Bans; caveats that when broken cause the Contract to backfire and negatively impact the Changeling that employed it. None of the Contracts of Hearth may be used on oneself. #'Fickle Fate' - Curses the victim to have ill-luck in a given endeavour; they will find themselves unable to remember procedure, plan, whatever the effort is predicated upon, and as such will perform poorly. Ban: Using this Contract against the victim's attempt to beat the Changeling at a competition; dooms the Changeling to fail. #'Favoured Fate' - Betters the chances of success and benefit of the outcome for a given target's endeavour, allowing them potential to not only perform more surely, but more quickly and for an increased result. Ban: Using this Contract to help someone who is helping the Changeling; causes the Changeling's overall effort to fail. #'Beneficent Fate' - Guarantees success (but not in any specific magnitude) of the target's next endeavour. Ban: Using this Contract on one person for the same effort more than once; causes the next effort against the Changeling to succeed. #'Fortuna's Cornucopia' - Causes the target to get more out of their efforts than they usually would. Ban: Using this Contract to an end considered greedy; causes the Changeling to lose something they treasure. #'Triumphal Fate' - The next success of an individual's action is excellent enough for them to consider it a 'triumph'. Ban: Using this Contract for a triumph that is only for external accolades; the Changeling is regarded as a fraud and a phony by all for the next year, and cannot amend this opinion even with undeniable fact. Lucidity Clarity is among the most important of concepts to the Lost; it is something that allows them to reach past Arcadia's warp and become human again, what allowed them to escape in the first place. Lucidity is agreed upon with # Read Lucidity - Get a grasp on how stable another Changeling is, both in Clarity and in sanity. Catch: Be touching them. # Temporary Sanity - Supplies temporary Clarity to those who feel theirs slipping away, so they can get somewhere safe before it falls apart. Catch: ''The Changeling stands on one foot, eyes shut, arms at her side, for a full minute. # '''Gift of Lucidity' - Applies the effects of Temporary Sanity to an ally. Catch: The target follows the Catch of Temporary Sanity. # Armoured Clarity - Protects the Changeling's Clarity above and beyond what their mental state could normally support for particularly challenging situations. Catch: ''The Changeling is wearing something reflective. # '''Thief of Reason' - Strips another Changeling of their Clarity and bolsters the caster's own. Catch: ''The target has made a statement doubting their own sanity within the last hour in front of witnesses. Moon Forged with the Moon herself, these are the Contract of Madness - often, exchanged for strange things that may be obscenely mundane or horrifically rare. While these do indeed inflict an insanity upon the victim, it is always temporary - though how long "temporary" is depends greatly on the applied Glamour of the Changeling; those inflicted by Catch usually have effects lasting a day. #'Lunatic's Knowing Glance''' - By looking at the target, the Changeling can see and know their mental disorders. Catch: Be dressed up as a medical professional. #'Maddening Eye' - Worsens the madness of others under the Changeling's gaze. Catch: The Changeling has their own mental illness. #'Touch of Bedlam' - Inflicts mild mental instability with a touch between exposed skin. Catch: The target has broken an oath to the Changeling in the last week, that has not been used as grounds for the Catch before. #'The Madness of Crowds' - Inflicts a mild mental illness on an entire group that Changeling is a part of. Catch: Performing something, be it music or dance, for the audience that has everyone's undivided attention. #'Lurking Insanity' - Plant a severe mental illness into the target's mind to take effect either immediately or delay for a later time. Catch: The target has betrayed a blood relative. Potential Countering the cause of Chaos, Contracts of Potential are forged with Order itself. # Light the Path - Exposes the true impetus behind a speaker's reasoning for saying what they do. Catch: ''The Changeling has caught the speaker lying before. # '''Read the Web' - Perceives the nature of the connection between the target and whomever they are interacting with. Catch: ''Have an oath to or from the target. # '''Martyr's Will' - The Changeling's willpower and pain tolerance increase dramatically, as the cost of them being decreased just as much for as long afterwards. Catch: ''Sheds their own blood for the Contract. # '''Shift the Foundation' - Alters the Vice or Virtue personality of the target for an hour. Catch: ''The target is currently conversing with the Changeling about the desired Vice or Virtue. # '''Tenacity of Hope' - The Changeling cannot be secretly double-crossed so long as they believe their cause is righteous; lasts for a month. Catch: ''Used for selfless reasons. Reflections Made with a mirror and affecting mirrors the world over, Contracts of Reflection effect images reflected - not just in objects designated as mirrors, but any reflection. These only work with/between mirrors whose location is know for certain; a mirror that has been moved since last it was seen will not work and result in failure. #'Reflections of the Past''' - A deep look into the mirror can show the Changeling a single, static look at anything that has been reflected there in the last week. Catch: The mirror belongs to the Changeling. #'Glimpse of a Distant Mirror' - By looking through on mirror, see out of another. Catch: Have been reflected by the mirror being looked through. #'Reflection's Grasp' - Reach into a mirror and out of another. Catch: - Have touched both mirrors within the last week. #'Mirror Walk' - Step into one reflective surface, and out of another, in a literal and physical sense. Catch: Have been invited somewhere by the owner of the mirror being exited in the past year. #'Stealing the Solid Reflection' - Reach into a mirror and steal the reflection of an object as a tangible duplicate to that object. Neither the object nor its duplicate will have reflections any longer. Catch: The object is already stolen from someone else. Smoke The art of stealth is taught by smoke itself; concealing and thick, smoke makes the passage of those within unknown and untraceable. It does, however, only work when no living creatures are looking directly at them. #'The Wrong Foot' - Alters, but does not remove, a Changeling's marks of passage; allow footprints to be reshaped or branches to be broken in the opposite direction. Catch: Have smudged part of a mirror with a licked thumb. #'Nevertread' - Erase all traces of one's own, and only one's own, passage through an area. Catch: Spend an hour barefoot. #'Shadowpatch' - Visibly become one with the shadows; while still physically tangible, appearance becomes part of the shadows being travelled through. Catch: Has just spent 12 hours away from any light. #'Murkblur' - A thick, obscuring fog appears just over the target's eyes. Catch: Swallow the eye of an animal. #'Light-Shy' - Turn completely invisible, but still tangible. Catch: Has told a lie with legitimate significance and potential impact. Transfiguration Made with masks, costumes, whatever is designed to obscure the Changeling's appearance - and as such, is the method of changing one's own appearance, for up to a day. #'Riddle-Kith' - Alters the Seeming to the eyes of other Changelings to another Seeming that the user has seen before, until the next dusk or dawn, whichever comes first. Catch: Have dined with a Changeling of that Seeming in the last week. #'Skinmask' - Changes the appearance of the user's face of extremities to match that of someone else. Catch: Hold, or have one of the target's possessions physically present for the duration of the effect. #'Transfigure the Flesh' - Alters the size of the Changeling's entire body to be up to half again as big or inches tall. Catch: Purchase clothes either too large, or too small, in accordance with the direction of the size change. #'Oddbody' - Grants the Changeling's Mask inhuman features, such as claws or black eyes. Catch: Eat a caterpillar's cocoon. #'Chrysalis' - Transforms into an inanimate object. The view of the Changeling becomes as one looking at that object - a very out-of-body experience - while all other sensations are as they would be from the perspective of the object. May be reverted at any time. Catch: Have commissioned the creation of the object within the last year. Seeming Contracts Because of their very natures, Changelings can extract Contracts based on their Seeming that others would be denied. This denial is based on the grounds that Seemings that do not match with the Contract are unable to fully understand, appreciate, or safely wield the given powers. Den Seeming: Beast Protection of the den is a deep-seated and primal instinct for the Beast; their ancient decision to make pacts with their homes carries on to this very day. Contracts of Den are the best way for a Changeling to protect his home and family. #'Trespasser's Spoor' - A Contract that persists so long as they own the home, writing the caster's name in both chalk and blood in front of the entrance to their house allows a Changeling to sense anyone or thing that enters territory they own. No catch. #'Trapdoor Spider's Trick' - Covers the entrances to the Changeling's home in suitable illusion. Catch: A spider, of any kind, is held in the caster's mouth. #'Cuckoo's Ruse' - May hide among the house of another as a 'resident,' in any capacity that may entail. Catch: The owner of the house being hidden in has been invited into the caster's own home. #'Blessing of the Burrow' - Creates a magically-protected emergency shelter within a single room or cave. Catch: The caster is naked. #'Collapsing the Entrance' - The entirety of the Changeling's home collapses, destroying everything within. Catch: An intruder, intending the Changeling bodily harm, is in the home. Fang and Talon Seeming: Beast Contracts of Fang and Talon are purchased separately, each attuned to one type of animal. Canines, fish, and even predatory birds are possible choices. A changeling can choose to attune to a certain species, like wolves, or as wide as a general family, such as canines, but not a category so broad as carnivora or mammals. #'Tongues of Birds and Words of Wolves' - A changeling gives an animal a new name, allowing them to communicate with it and other animals in their contract-type. No catch. #'Beast's Keen Senses' - Acquires the senses of a known animal in one respect; eg the sight of a falcon, the olfactory capabilities of a bloodhound, etc. Catch: Touch that animal while casting. #'Pipes of the Beastcaller' - Call on any animal in a close radius. Catch: Have had that animal agree to be called upon beforehand. #'Tread of Swift Hooves' - Emulates an animal's speed and efficiency of locomotion. No catch." #'Cloak of Bear's Massive Form''' - Takes on a given animal's form in its entirety, effectively becoming that animal. Catch: Touch the animal, in that animal's habitat. Darkness Seeming: Darkling Made with the Darkness the Darklings have been forced to become familiar with, the Contracts of Darkness deal in the manipulation of shadow and night, but in the fear and woe that lives within it. #'Creeping Dread' - Increases the fear in the heart the target, so long as they are in the shadows or the darkness. Catch: The target is within the Changeling's home. #'Night's Subtle Distractions' - The Darkness shrouds small movements in the eyes of others, making the motions of the Changeling unseen. Catch: Used outdoors and at night. #'Balm of Unwakeable Slumber' - Makes it nearly impossible for the target to awaken of their, or anyone but the Darkling's, volition. Catch: The target is asleep in their own bed. #'Boon of the Scuttling Spider' - The Changeling can run up the side of any surface as a spider would. Catch: The surface is wood or stone. #'Touch of the Paralysing Shudder' - Causes hindering shudders of wracking fear to run through the Changeling. Catch: The target is alone and afraid of the Changeling. Shade and Spirit Seeming: Darkling Reaching beyond darkness, the Darkling enters the realm few others dare - and makes a deal with either a powerful spirit, or Death itself. Shade and Spirit deal with communication and interaction with the undead. The effects make it possible for any Changeling to communicate with any spirit, regardless of language barrier. #'Ghostly Presence' - Calls upon the spirit of a person whose name is known, and allows the Changeling to commune with that spirit for the night. Catch: The spirit is one who was known in their life. #'Dread Companion' - The Darkling allows a spirit to influence the senses of themself or of another, enhancing or warping as necessary. Catch: Blood is pressed onto the forehead of the intended target. #'Haunting Intercession ''- All in a group can see, hear, and touch a ghost, as if they were living.'' Catch:'' The Changeling organizes a special feast for all involved. #'''Waking the Dead - Forces a truthful answer to any question from a summoned spirit. Catch: An offering of the Changeling's blood is made to the spirit. #'Opening the Black' - Opens a window to the Underworld in a physical, literal window, allowing for communication with unknown spirits. Catch: Break the real window. Communion Seeming: Elemental Communion must be made with each element (fire, water, ice, metal, wood, air, smoke, electricity, glass, and shadow) separately (thus spending Wyrd points separately). "Meaningful" is up to interpretation, and may mean something either to the element or the Changeling. #'Sense Element' - Locates the nearest source of the Changeling's element. Catch: Requires ten minutes of meditation. #'Primordial Voice' - Grants the view of events seen recently by a given instance of their element - a puddle, a bonfire, a rock, a breeze. Catch: A small yet meaningful offering is made to the element. #'Distant Connection' - Allow for Primordial Voice to be executed over large distances. Catch: See Primordial Voice. #'Elemental Servitor' - Forms an elemental servitor in an anthropomorphized form (though the mass is equalized from the formation it was created from, and thus the servitor may be very small or very large), and puts it under the control of the Changeling. Must be actively, telepathically instructed through each motion, or else it will cease to act; busy masters have inactive servitors. Lasts half an hour. Catch: A large, suitable offering is made to the element. #'Elemental Ally' - See Elemental Servitor, though know known as an "Ally" who may be given a goal and will sapiently seek to find a way to fulfill it, even if it must deviate from instruction. Very literal in doing so. Catch: Double what the Servitor demands. Wild Seeming: Elementals As a part of the very fabric of nature, the Elementals may call the wild to their aid - so long as they have forged a pact with it beforehand. # Wildwalker - Grants knowledge of the way for free and unimpeded passage through an outdoor area. Catch: ''Have slept outside the previous night. # '''Nature's Curse' - Nature steers enemies away from the Changeling's location. Catch: ''The enemy carries a gun. # '''Viridian Embrace' - The natural world aids the Changeling in finding a particular goal or destination. Catch: ''The goal is a mortal the Changeling intends to aid. # '''Calling Wind and Weather' - Changes the weather to something befitting the area. Catch: ''Asked to do so by more than one human. # '''Calling Nature's Wrath' - Controls the weather in a potentially more violent fashion. Catch: On their own land. Separation Seeming: Fairest Used in possessive or intimate ways by their Fae masters, the Fairest learn quickly to be the most aloof of the Changelings - they must, separating themselves from their situations to preserve whatever sanity they might. Thus, their escape makes them prime for the Contracts of Separation, often forged with spirits of those who were enslaved in life, and only found escape in death. # Tread Lightly - Allows the Changeling to run across surfaces normally impassable - water, fire, very thin glass panes, etc. Catch: The Changeling is wearing special shoes, predesignated to be the shoes for this Contract at the time it was made. # Evasion of Shackles - The Changeling can escape any restraint. Catch: The restraints are from undeserved (not, necessarily, unjust) imprisonment. # Breaching Barriers - Allows passage through the solid being of a locked door or window. Catch: The Changeling is imprisoned by another Changeling. # Elegant Protection - In a fight, the Changeling has perfect evasion to a hit; so long as the Catch remains true, they may proceed to keep doing so. Catch: ''The Changeling has not retaliated against the attacker. # '''Phantom Glory' - Grants the Changeling complete intangibility for the next hour. Catch: The Changeling is naked and unarmed. Vainglory Seeming: Fairest Already impressive in their form, the Fairest have only been made more impressive by their stay in Arcadia. Returning to Earth, they find themselves rivaled in splendour by Nature's beauty - and it is with this concept that the Contracts of Vainglory are made. Making the Changeling's beauty into a weapon, Vainglory may become the Fairest's greatest asset - and warp them into their greatest ruin. # Mask of Superiority - The Changeling gains the easy ability to convince others they are someone of higher rank, even if it should conflict with knowledge the human already has; will fade as soon as the Changeling leaves. Catch: The Changeling is dressed in attire suitable to the position they affect. # Songs of Distant Arcadia - Performs any act of arts - singing, dancing, playing music - flawlessly. Catch: ''Be performing in front of a powerful audience. # '''Splendor of the Envoy's Protection' - Drops, for a few seconds, the Changeling's Mask without penalty to their Clarity. Catch: The Changeling is front of at least a dozen people. # Mantle of Terrible Beauty - Beauty becomes horror to those who look upon the Fairest. Catch: Have just been in a duel. # Words of Memories Never Lived - Attempts to convince an audience of a point or goal is reinforced with changes to the audience's memory and ways of thinking. Catch: ''The subject of the speech must be a truth, something the Changeling truly believes in, or something they believe truly possible - and always, if more than one is applicable, all must be met. Oath and Punishment ''Seeming: Ogre Used as policing forces, keepers of justice, or simple leg-breakers in Arcadia, ogres have a tendency to be true to their warped form once returned to Earth. Made with the concept of Justice, often personified by the blind keeper of scales, these Contracts aid an ogre in hunting down and punishing oathbreakers. # Seven League Leap - Allows the Ogre to jump much farther and more quickly than normal. Catch: ''Be in pursuit of an oathbreaker. # '''Sense Tainted Vows' - Sees into the past of another Changeling, revealing any broken oaths they have made. Catch: ''Target makes an oath to them. # '''Inexorable Pursuer' - Resists any attempt to cloud the mind or reduce Clarity while in pursuit of an oathbreaker. No catch. # Relentless Pursuit - Detects the general area (to within ten metres) of a target, so long as they are within 100 kilometres. Catch: ''The Ogre does not rest for more than 15 minutes while in pursuit of the target. # '''Cruel Vengeance' - An exposed oathbreaker takes more severe damage from a pummeling in punishment, so long as it is done by the ogre. Catch: ''The oathbreaker is a member of the Ogre's freehold. Stone ''Seeming: Ogre Brutes and enforcers have a great need for martial ability and raw strength - both of which are supplied by Contracts of Stone, made with the Earth. # Might of the Terrible Brute - The Ogre drastically increases their own strength in a fight. Catch: Fighting bare-handed. # Ogre's Rending Grasp - The Ogre tears away any barrier or obstacle in their way with horrific efficiency. Catch: ''In pursuit of an enemy. # '''Display Grandiose Might' - Adds strength to any non-fighting ability, such as jumping or climbing. Catch: The activity is used for gaining acclaim. # Gluttonous Feast of Health - Consuming large amounts of food heals the Ogre. Catch: ''Food is furnished by a stranger. # '''Red Rage of Terrible Revenge' - The Ogre enters a blinding fury aimed at a single individual, and does not stop until the target is dead or the Ogre is forcibly restrained. Catch: ''Target has harmed a loved one. Artifice ''Seeming: Wizened The Wizened are the tinkerers - and often, given this set of Contracts by their Fae masters to better perform their intended role. On Earth, it is made with ingenuity; only such a grand and abstract persona could allow master work to happen. Artifice deals with the creation, manipulation, and destruction of objects. # Brief Glamour of Repair - A single object may be fixed back to its original, functional state. Catch: Have never used the object before. # Touch of the Workman's Wrath - Breaks an object with naught but a touch. Catch: Item belongs to someone who has previously cheated them. # Blessing of Perfection '- Working on and physically changing an object increases its efficiency for the rest of its existence. ''Catch: The object is being worked on in exchange for a favour. # '''Unmaker's Destructive Gaze - Forces an object to cease functioning, without breaking it. Catch: The object must be held for a full minute. # Tatterdemalion's Workshop - Creates a functioning device out of assorted and mismatched pieces. Catch: It is built with the Changeling's own tools, in their own workshop. Forge Seeming: Wizened Because of their abilities to effect, create, establish, the Wizened find themselves tinkering with the very fabric of reality - a small echo of the abilities of their former masters. Made also with ingenuity, Contracts of the Forge are to deal with reconstruction of extant objects in an otherwise impossible sense. # Rewriting the Image - Places the Changeling's image into a two-dimensional picture, or makes small changes to it such as switching colours or altering faces. No catch. # Trivial Reworking - Temporarily reshapes in item in small ways so long as the item's function does not change. Catch: ''The item is stolen. # '''Discreet Conjuration' - Able to create and withdraw small items from hidden alcoves (such as pockets or a wallet) that were not there, or even extant, before. Catch: ''Paying for information or service. # '''Hidden Reality' - Makes small changes to the environment in the Changeling's immediate vicinity. Catch: Attempting to escape. # Paths of Desire - Opens gateways to previously visited places in the Hedge - though their location may have changed drastically. Catch: ''Bury a vial of blood beforehand. Court Contracts Seasons are fickle masters - they do not accept deals or things, only devotion. Those who prove themselves worthy of the season's ideals earn their Contracts, and those who abandon the season are stripped immediately of the powers. ''Fleeting Contracts make use of the Court's emotion, and Eternal ''the season's effects. Finally, the third set of Contracts linked with each season is tied into that season's ideals. Fleeting Autumn # '''Witches' Intuition' - Brings to the forefront of the target's mind a fear they have. Catch: ''Target does not know the Changeling's name. # '''The Tale of Baba Yaga' - By repeating a well-known story, the Changeling inspires deep-seated fear in the audience for as long as they are speaking. No catch. # Heart of the Antlion - The Changeling is immune to fear for the next hour. Catch: ''Consume an insect that has been scared to death. # '''Scent of the Harvest' - Protects allies in the close vicinity from feelings of fear. Catch: ''At least one affected ally is, outside of the effect, afraid of the caster. # '''Mien of the Baba Yaga' - Transforms the Changeling's Mask to resemble the fears of the target. Catch: ''The fears are known to the Changeling. Eternal Autumn # '''Last Breath Isaac' - Ripens the yield of a plant to perfection before the plant is harvested, unless the yield is over-ripe. Catch: Permission is granted to do so by whomever planted the plant. # Withering Glare - Withers plants and sickens animals for 24 hours with an indistinct and incurable illness. Catch: The plant or animal has the Changeling's name on it. # Brother to the Ague - Strickens a person with dehydration, that lasts at least three hours and then lasts until they have sufficiently re-hydrated themselves. Catch: ''The Changeling knows of at least two illnesses their target has had in the past. # '''Riding the Falling Leaves' - Transforms the Changeling into a pile of leaves that may blow around in-synch with each other, controlled enough to prevent the Changeling from blowing apart but unable to determine where they go on the wind. Catch: Collect a dozen falling leaves in half an hour. # Tears of Autumn - Hail is called down from the sky for a kilometre around, so long as there are clouds covering the sky. Catch: A key frozen in a block of ice is thawed out. Spell-Bound Autumn # Warlock's Gaze - The Changeling sees any and all supernatural creatures around them as what they truly are. Catch: ''A known, non-Changeling supernatural is in the field of vision. # '''Barrow-Whisper' - Grants the ability to understand and speak any language the CHangeling does not already know. Catch: The Changeling has spoken with a spirit who knew that language in the last week. # Smith's Wisdom - Discerns the purpose and potential enchantments on an unknown object. Catch: ''Wearing the glasses of another person. # '''Arcadian Commandment' - Speaks with the voice and command of the Fae; the Hedge and Goblins all obey. Catch: Has recently been fooled by a trick. # Oathbreaker's Honesty - Sidesteps the responsibilities of a pledge for a time without penalty for doing so, even in the eyes of the Ogre Contracts. No catch. Fleeting Spring # Cupid's Eye - Reveals the subject of the target's desires of one specified kind. Catch: ''The Changeling kisses the target. # '''Growth of the Ivy' - Plants ideas for new desires in the mind of the target. Catch: ''This is done for the Changeling's end of a pledge. # '''Wyrd-Faced Stranger' - Appears to the target as the person they most want to see right now; the effect persists until the target has sufficient reason to doubt the identity of the person they perceive the Changeling to be. Catch: Offers food to the target. # Pandora's Gift - Conjures a , real, functioning, permanent item of the target's desires out of nothing. Catch: ''The target has given the Changeling a gift in the past hour. # '''Waking the Inner Faerie' - Forces the target to pursue their desires with a single-minded obsession. Catch: The target has told the Changeling their desires of the target's own free will. Eternal Spring # Gift of Warm Breath - Fills the target with renewing energy. No catch. # New Lover's Kiss - All of the target's physical wounds, internal and external, are healed. Catch: ''Kiss the target. # '''Warmth of the Blood' - Creates an impenetrable barrier around a target, and only the target, for half an hour. Catch: ''The outline of the barrier is drawn in an unbroken line of blood. # '''Yesterday's Birth' - Accelerates a plant's maturation by an amount equivalent to Glamour spent. Catch: ''A drop of the Changeling's blood is spilled for each month of accelerated maturation. # '''Mother of All Deaths' - If someone has bled to death within a kilometre radius, their blood may be called upon to animate the plants to violence. No catch. Verdant Spring # Font of Inspiration - Supplies the Changeling with instant and powerful inspiration. Catch: ''Be working outside. # '''The Ineffable Gift '- Even the most tepid are filled with confidence in their next effort, and are met with success. Catch: Have failed at a similar effort in the past. # Impassioned Blow - Taps into anger or bravado to give an extra edge in combat. Catch: ''At least opponent is weaker than the Changeling. # '''Spur the Crowd' - Changes the desires of a crowd the Changeling speaks to to match their own. Catch: ''Speak for at least twenty minutes. # '''Verdant, Roiling Heart' - Drastically increases the effectiveness of the next Contract used, and renders it cost-free. No catch. Fleeting Summer # Baleful Sense - Senses the most powerful sense of wrath nearby. Catch: ''The Changeling is also upset. # '''Goblin's Malignance' - Removes the target's wrath from them and transfers it to another person. Catch: ''The target from whom the wrathe is taken owes the caster's ally a favour. # '''Friendless Tongue' - Through conversation in normal tones over even mundane subjects, the Changeling inspires ire in their conversational partner. Catch: ''The target wears a ring on their left hand. # '''Sundown Eyes' - Drains the rage from a target, calming them. Catch: ''The user had sustained damage from the target. # '''The Flames of Summer' - Grants the Changeling ferocious strength in a fight if they are angry. Catch: ''The fight is an organized, one-on-one duel. Eternal Summer # '''Son of the Hearth' - Grants immunity from extreme temperatures. Catch: ''Spit on an ember. # '''Ulf's Heart' - The Changeling glows with the intensity of the summer sun until they choose to stop. Catch: ''Within half an hour of midnight. # '''Noonday Grasp' - Increases the Changeling's strength threefold for fifteen minutes. Catch: ''Burns the soles of their feet. # '''Solstice Revelation' - Unveils all hidden things in a ten metre radius, whether they be hidden by physical cloak or shadow or supernatural effect. Catch: ''Within fifteen minutes of noon. # '''The Lord's Dread Gaze' - If the Changeling is wearing a golden ring, they may select a target to burn with sunlight, even if the sun is not out, in the third degree. The ring turns molten on their finger. No catch. Punishing Summer # Smouldergrip - An object becomes painfully hot to the touch of everyone but the Changeling. Catch: ''The item is stolen. # '''Battle Bright' - Sunlight blinds a target not in the Summer Court. Catch: ''The target is Courtless. # '''Crown of Clashing Fire' - Surrounds the Changeling and a target in a ring of fire for the duration of a duel between them. Catch: Has lost to this opponent previously. # Baleful Stroke of Summer Sun - Those struck by the Changeling's attacks are afflicted with heat stroke and sun poisoning. Catch: ''The Changeling is dehydrated. # '''Scorched Earth '- Bakes the area around the Changeling in a ten metre radius, afflicting it with drought and blight.'' Catch: There are at least three different species of plant in the circle. Fleeting Winter # '''The Dragon Knows' - Sense the reasons for a person's sorrows. Catch: Look into their eyes. # Slipknot Dreams - Causes the target to forget about their source of sorrow. Catch: ''Have given the target aa gift. # '''Faces in the Water' - Forces the target to dwell on their sorrow. Catch: ''The target carries a picture of a dead relative on their person. # '''Fallow Faces, Empty Harvest' - Silences all feelings of happiness or positive emotion in the target for seventy-two hours. Catch: ''The Changeling made the target happy less than 24 hours before. # '''Every Sorrow a Jewel' - Forces the target into a nearly-catatonic state, feeling only sadness and self-pity. Catch: ''The target has tasted the Changeling's tears. Eternal Winter # '''Jack's Breath' - Lowers the temperature in a room. Catch: ''Hear a shiver in the past minute. # '''Touch of Winter' - Freezes all liquids with a touch for an hour. Catch: Have written something hated in liquid. # Riding the Devil's Jawbone - Surrounds the Changeling with a frozen aura that greatly slow enemies. Catch: ''Hear a bell ring the the past fifteen minutes. # '''Fallen From the Timbers' - Creates a dangerously cold blast of ice. No catch. # Witch's Paradise - Creates a half-kilometre radius blizzard. Catch: ''Have seen the moon and a wolf in the same night. Sorrowful Winter # '''A Mere Vessel for Loss' - Ceases all feelings of pain in the Changeling's body. Catch: ''Have been in below-freezing weather for half an hour. # '''Fear is Nothing' - Grants immunity to supernaturally-caused fears. Catch: ''Have been snowed upon in the past hour. # '''Grief is Stronger than Death' - Ignores pain and injury, delaying wounds until after a battle. No catch. # Remorseless Strike - Infuses fists or weapons with cold, causing opponent's warm flesh to stick to them and tear off or be frostbitten. Catch: ''The Changeling remains emotionless for the entire fight. # '''A Cold Hand on the Heart' - Grants an ally the first, second, or third Contracts of this set. ''Catch: ''Ally must meet the specifications for the catch according to the effect bestowed. Goblin Contracts